In the Beginning
by Hazydestiny
Summary: Andros gave four Earthlings morphers, but who did they belong to before that? Meet Cestria, Jascer, Deandra, Sierra, and Keiron - a group of best friends on KO35. They proudly trained to be Power Rangers - until they met an enemy they couldn't defeat.
1. A New Home

_**Disclaimer:** Kinwon, Andros and Zhane belong to Saban/Disney. Kyros, Alita and Cestria are our creations. They are quite precious to us, so if you wish to use them please ask first._

_**Story notes:** This is our take on what Andros and Zhane's life was before the battle of KO35. Andros' family, is the ruling family of KO35. Zhane's father is the king of Eltar. Andros' sister, Cestria, is betrothed to be married to Zhane. Zhane is coming to live with the Andros and his family to escape his abusive father. Cestria and Andros are not aware of Zhane's heritage. (Italics indicate internal thought.)_

_**Timeline:** This takes place on KO35, about 9 years before the battle. Andros is six and Zhane is ten._

**Prologue: A New Home  
by: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

Zhane Dahok craned his neck and watched the scenery appear as the shuttle descended. Kinwon had been right, KO35 was beautiful. He fidgeted nervously as the palace grew larger. _I wonder what my new family will be like. What if they don't like me?_ he thought apprehensively. He glanced down at the white rose he held in his hand. Meeting the people he was going to spend the next eight years of his life with wasn't the only thing that was making the prince nervous. He was also going to be meeting his betrothed. _Today I am going to see the girl I will spend the rest of my life with. God I hope she's pretty._ He looked over to where Kinwon was sitting, and the older man smiled at him reassuringly.

Zhane's heart jumped into his throat as the shuttle touched down, jolting a bit as the landing pads made contact with the ground. He clenched the flower so tightly that the stem snapped in his hands. Looking at the small stem that remained, he threw a panicked glance towards his guardian.

Kinwon stifled a laugh at this look from his young charge. Standing up, he walked over and laid a comforting hand on Zhane's shoulder. "Do not despair, my young friend. I'm sure the princess will still be thrilled to receive your gift." Though he didn't state it aloud, Kinwon didn't know any reason why a young female would not be thrilled at a gift from Zhane. Though he was still a boy, the prince was certainly handsome. White blond hair rested atop his head, and long lashes framed striking silver eyes. His skin was darkened with a healthy tan, evidence of his love of the outdoors. He had impeccable manners, and an air that made him seem older than his actual age of ten. The only thing Zhane lacked was the curiosity and mischievousness a child his age should have, but Kinwon knew that would develop now that the boy was away from his father's strict disciplines.

"Ready?" Kinwon asked as he took Zhane's hand. The boy took a deep breath, then slowly nodded.

The door of the shuttle opened, and Zhane squinted as they stepped into the sunlight. As his eyes adjusted he saw two people standing at the edge of the landing area. Kinwon pulled him across the tarmac, stopping directly in front of them. He bowed. "Your majesties."

Zhane took a moment to look over his new "parents." They were a very handsome couple. The King was about six feet tall, with clean-cut brown hair striped with blond and intelligent hazel eyes. The Queen looked at him out of soft green eyes that made him feel instantly safe. She had long, beautiful brown hair that shimmered with gold highlights in the sun. He was so entranced by it that he almost didn't hear them speaking to him.

"Welcome to KO35, Zhane. Kinwon has told us much about you. We hope that you will enjoy it here," the King said with a friendly smile.

Zhane bowed. "Thank you for having me, your majesties. I will do my best to earn your favor."

The Queen's smile put him completely at ease. "Zhane, there's no need to be so formal! You may call me Alita and my husband Kyros." She held up a hand to stop the protest before it could escape his lips. "This is your home now, and Kyros and I want you to be comfort..."

Her sentence was cut off by a dirt-covered bundle that grabbed hold of her legs. "Safe!" Upon closer inspection Zhane saw that it was a small boy. He had long brown hair striped with blond, very similar to Kyros'.

"No fair! You can't call a mom safety!" a girl cried, running up to the group. Her pout change to a smile when she spotted the man standing next to Zhane. "Kinwon!"

Zhane's heart caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He was sure that this was the princess, for she was a young version of Alita. As she turned to face him he drew in a sharp breath. She had the most exquisite eyes he had ever seen. They sparkled with life and intensity, yet the emerald green depths were filled with more wisdom than he would expect in a young girl. She looked like someone he could talk to, someone who would understand him, someone who...was poking him. "What?" he asked, startled.

"I said who are you?" she repeated in annoyance.

"I'm...I'm Zhane," he replied shyly. His hand trembled ever so slightly as he held out the rose. "This is for you." Her face blossomed into a smile, and Zhane knew he had found love. He wanted to spend the rest of his life seeing that smile. The girl leaned forward and kissed his cheek, and he felt his face flush.

"I'm Cestria, and that's Andros," she stated, pointing to the dirty boy in Alita's arms. Very carefully she tucked the white rose behind her ear, then tapped his arm. "You're it!" With a giggle she turned and ran off, Andros squirming out of his mother's arms to follow.

Bewildered, Zhane looked at Kinwon, who gave him an approving smile. "You'd better go. They're quite fast." Seeing Alita and Kyros' nods of approval, the boy dashed off in pursuit.

"So, you think he'll like it here?" Kyros asked as Kinwon walked over to stand beside them.

Alita smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. She watched as Zhane tagged Andros and sprinted away, laughing. "I think he'll be just fine."

_**Teaser:** Zhane was about to shout an angry retort as well, but as he looked up he caught sight of his three friends. They stood in a group, furiously looking up, with feathers sticking to their skin and clothes. The older boy couldn't help it, he started to laugh. _


	2. Pranks Among Friends

_**Disclaimer:** As much as we'd like to have them as our own, Kinwon, Zhane, and Andros belong to Saban/Disney. Everyone else belongs to us. They are our precious creations, so if you wish to use them please ask permission first._

_**Story notes:** Andros' family is the ruling family of KO35; Zhane is the Prince of Eltar and betrothed to Cestria (Andros' older sister). The only people that are aware of his true identity are King Kyros, Queen Alita and Kinwon. To everyone else he's just one of the gang. The tradition on KO35 is that a group of children are trained from an early age to be Rangers, and from that group the final team is chosen. Deandra, Keiron, Jascer, Sierra, Andros, Zhane and Cestria have all been in Ranger school together since they were children and are best friends. Jascer and Sierra are twins. (Italics indicate internal thought.)_

_**Timeline:** This takes place five years after the prologue. Andros is 11, Zhane is 15. It is about four years before the battle._

**Chapter One: Pranks Among Friends  
by: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

"So who do you think it's going to be?" Sierra asked, pushing the bucket towards the edge of the tree house.

Cestria sat back and sighed. "Not me. Even though I'd love to be a Power Ranger more than anything. I've been trying so hard, but I'm just not good enough."

"Don't say that, Ces. You have just as much a chance as the rest of us," Deandra remarked, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Easy for you to say. You're totally on the team," Sierra scoffed. "Ces and I have to be more realistic about our chances."

"Well, one thing's for sure. Andros is definitely on the team. He's the most amazing candidate in our class. If he weren't so young, I'd say he had the red ranger spot." Deandra opened a bag of white, fluffy feathers.

"Doesn't matter that he's young. He's the best," Sierra stated.

"Keiron's in too," Cestria said, throwing a sly smile at Sierra, who blushed and looked away.

"Maybe Jascer or Zhane will..." Cestria quickly hushed Deandra.

"Here they come!" she whispered excitedly. Male voices could be heard through the trees.

"Don't be ridiculous, Andros. You're so gonna get the red morpher." Zhane stated, putting his arm around his friend.

"I'm only eleven. They'll probably pick Keiron," Andros replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm only three years older than you. And you're better than me," Keiron replied. His handsome face broke into a grin. "Though it would be a good way to impress the ladies."

The three other boys groaned. "Don't you ever think about anything other than girls?" Jascer pushed Keiron, who merely laughed. The group unsuspectingly walked under the tree.

"NOW!" Cestria shouted. Before the boys could react she and Sierra tipped their buckets, covering their startled victims with a sticky brown substance. As they moved to escape Deandra overturned her bags, and white feathers floated down. They stuck to the molasses-covered boys, making them look like rather large birds.

"Ces!" Andros yelled as the girls squealed with laughter. "You are so dead!"

"Serves you right," his sister yelled back.

"Yeah! Our hair was green for a week!" Sierra added, pulling her hand through her honey-blond hair.

"The Ranger ball starts in four hours!" Jascer shot back at his twin.

Zhane was about to shout an angry retort as well, but as he looked up he caught sight of his three friends. They stood in a group, furiously looking up, with feathers sticking to their skin and clothes. The older boy couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"Zhane!" Andros admonished. "It's not funny!"

"You have to admit, Andros, it was a pretty good prank," Keiron said, adding his laughter to the group.

"And we did turn their hair green," Zhane remarked.

Andros and Jascer looked at the other boys, then at each other before joining in with their own laughter. The girls jumped down from the tree house, all three in hysterics. "You…look…ridiculous…" Deandra gasped between peals of laughter. The seven stood there for a long while, tears of amusement running down their cheeks.

When they had finally calmed, Zhane looked at his female friends. "You know we're going to get you back for this."

"Doesn't matter," Cestria said, plucking a feather off his cheek with a giggle. "It was more than worth it."

"We'd better go," Jascer said, looking at Sierra. "We have to start getting ready for the ball."

"Me, too," Deandra said. "I'll walk you guys home."

"Yeah, I'd better go too. This'll take a while to clean off. See you guys tonight." Keiron waved and followed the other three.

"You know Mom's going to kill you, don't you Ces?" Andros asked.

"Who, me?" the older girl replied innocently, hooking an arm through each of the boys'. She thrilled at the contact with Zhane, even if she had to include her brother. She threw a glance his way. He even looked gorgeous covered in molasses and fathers. _Be realistic, Ces. He's been part of the family for four years. He'll never think of you as anything more than a little sister. There's no use in hoping for anything more_. She let out a small sigh.

Zhane glanced over at her. His face broke into his signature grin, which made Cestria's knees grow weak. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied defensively. "Just thinking of how stupid you look." She kicked herself mentally for her automatic sarcasm. _Oh, that's a good one, Ces. You're the one who's stupid. _Chastened, she kept her eyes on the path ahead of her.

Zhane sighed inwardly. _How stupid I look. Great. Just great_. He felt a pain in his heart, the same pain he had felt for the past five years. It was the pain of the knowledge that she would never love him as anything more than a brother. He could just picture her reaction when she found out that she had to marry him in three more years. _Yeah, I can just see her face. She'll probably be disgusted. _

He kicked a rock in front of him as he stole a glance at her. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Every time he looked at her he felt the same enchantment that he had felt the first time that he saw her. He could still see that amazing smile when he handed her that rose, the smile that had made his pulse race and his knees go weak. But through the years they had developed a sibling relationship, and now she saw him in the same way that she saw Andros. Now, to put it simply, he was screwed.


	3. Rangers Revealed

_**Disclaimer: **As much as we'd like to have them as our own, Kinwon, Zhane, and Andros belong to Saban/Disney. Everyone else belongs to us. They are quite precious to us, so if you wish to use them please ask permission first._

_**Story notes: **Andros' family is the ruling family of KO35; Zhane is the Prince of Eltar and betrothed to Cestria (Andros' older sister). The only people that are aware of his true identity are King Kyros, Queen Alita and Kinwon. To everyone else he's just one of the gang. The tradition on KO35 is that a group of children are trained from an early age to be Rangers, and from that group the final team is chosen. Deandra, Keiron, Jascer, Sierra, Andros, Zhane and Cestria have all been in Ranger school together since they were children and are best friends. Jascer and Sierra are twins. (Italics indicate internal thought.)_

_**Timeline: **This takes place five years after the prologue. Andros is 11, Zhane is 15. It is about four years before the battle._

**Chapter Two: Rangers Revealed  
by: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

The Ranger Ball was quite possibly the largest event in KO35 history. All 67 recruits were there, most of them accompanied by family members and friends. In addition to that the government officials and important representatives from each province were in attendence, many joined by their own dates and/or family members. The guest list numbered 672, which was the greatest number ever recorded at a closed function.

The society of KO35 was out in full finery this evening. Young men and women crowded the dance floor, dancing and socializing. Older couples milled around the sides of the room, catching up on the latest gossip and one another's lives. Queen Alita looked around in satisfaction. The ball was definitely a success.

A few hours into the festivity, after most of the food had been eaten, the band stopped. A hush ran through the room as King Kyros stood. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the first Power Ranger team on KO35!" The excited crowd burst into applause, and the king waited for it to die down. "I know our recruits have been waiting for this moment for a long time, so I won't make this speech long. I want to thank every student that participated in Ranger school. I know you all have worked very hard, and Alita and I are honored that you are all willing to risk your lives to protect our planet. I wish that we could make every one of you Rangers, but unfortunately Zordon has only provided us with seven morphers. All those who are not chosen for the team will be offered a spot on the guard, and I would encourage you to accept. We need strong and loyal guards like you. And now the announcement we are all here for – the Ranger team of KO35! Kinwon?"

The prime minister was met with vigorous applause. He smiled and raised his hand, and the noise ceased. "Thank you. The other councilmen and myself had a very difficult time choosing among such outstanding warriors, but had to choose nonetheless. As I announce the Rangers, would each please step forward to receive their morphers." He lifted a morpher out of a wooden chest held by a guard at his side. "The Red Ranger and leader of the Astro Ranger team is Andros." The crowd broke into enthusiastic applause.

Andros was stunned. Sure, all of his friends had said that he was going to get it, but he hadn't believed them for a minute. He was at least a year younger than any of the other recruits. He's always assumed that they put up with him because of his station. After all, who was going to kick the prince out of school? However, he knew the council well enough to know that when it came to choosing Rangers to protect the planet, they would never allow position to prejudice them. _There has to be a mistake. __Or I'm dreaming. That's it, I must be dreaming_. He was brought out of his stupor by Zhane and Sierra pushing him forward. He walked to the platform silently and accepted the red morpher, which Kinwon strapped to his wrist. He looked at it in amazement. _I'm totally dreaming._

Kinwon lifted another morpher, a little different from the first. "The Silver Ranger and second-in-command is Zhane." With a smile Zhane accepted his morpher and joined Andros. Kinwon continued in the same manner with the remaining morphers. Keiron received black; Sierra, yellow; Deandra, pink; Jascer, blue; and Cestria, green. After Kinwon had strapped Cestria's morpher on, he turned to the crowd. "The Power Rangers of KO35!"

A wave of applause broke over the crowd, supplemented by a few cheers and whistles. A path cleared as the King and Queen approached the group. The seven new rangers immediately snapped to attention. Kyros and Alita nodded. "At ease," Kyros said, smiling kindly as they all relaxed.

Immediately Alita wrapped her arms around her son. "We're so proud of you," she said.

"Thank you, Mom," Andros replied quietly.

"We're proud of all of you," Kyros stated, shaking Keiron and Deandra's hands. He then pulled Cestria into a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered.

"We'll do the best we can to protect KO35," Zhane said as Alita hugged him.

"We know you will," Kyros replied. He shook Sierra and Jascer's hands before coming to a stop in front of his son. "Andros, I have never been more proud of you," he said, embracing him. Andros, overcome with emotion, hugged him back tightly. He was very grateful when the band began playing again, taking the attention off of them.

Cestria pushed her way through the well-wishers and walked out of the ballroom into the garden. She took a deep breath of cool, fresh air and closed her eyes. This was the best night of her life.

Zhane stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. She was a vision in the moonlight. Her long hair was in an updo that showed off her graceful neck. Spiral curls hung around her face, framing it perfectly. She wore a stunning dress that hugged her torso, the low back melting into a beautiful full skirt. The silvery material sparkled in the moonlight, making her appear almost ethereal.

_I might as well take a chance. Not like it'll get me anywhere_. Taking a deep breath, he walked out to join her. "Congratulations, Green Ranger."

Cestria turned to look at him and willed herself not to faint. He looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in his black tail tuxedo. "To you too, Silver Ranger." She smiled at him. "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah." He gave her a smile. "You promised if we both made the team you'd dance with me." He held out his hand. "I'm ready to collect on that promise."

"Out here?" _Oh Lord, I am going to faint_.

"Why not?" He threw her a charming smile.

Nodding she placed her hand in his, catching her breath as he pulled her into his arms. She could feel her heart racing, and her skin felt flushed. It was absolutely divine, being in his arms. "I didn't know you could dance." She kept her voice hushed, not wanting to ruin the reverence of the moment.

"Your father thinks it," he dropped into a near-perfect impersonation of Kyros, "very important for a gentleman to know how to dance."

She laughed. _Could he be anymore perfect? God, he's amazing! _His fingers brushed against the bare skin of her back, and she shivered at the sensation.

Zhane gladly took the opportunity to pull her closer. He breathed in her sweet scent and willed it to remain branded into his memory. _I never want this dance to end. _He let his fingers brush her back once more, thrilling at the silky feel of her skin. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he murmured, losing himself in the moment. "You're absolutely breathtaking."

Cestria melted into him. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't want to open them for fear of finding herself in a dream._ I could spend all eternity in his arms. _She quieted the little voice in the back of her mind that constantly told her he didn't feel the same. _Just enjoy the moment while it lasts._

They stayed like that for the duration of the song, swaying slightly to the music. Both were barely breathing for fear of shattering the moment. But moments are fleeting, and the song soon ended. They remained in each other's arms, neither wanting to move. Finally Cestria tilted her head up, bringing her face inches from Zhane's. "Thank you," she whispered.

Zhane didn't care if she did think of him as a brother. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for five years, and he was not going to waste it. Bringing his head down, he met her lips in a kiss. A heart-stopping, planet-shattering kiss. It started out soft, then slowly heated with the pent-up passion both had been hiding for years. They clung to each other desperately, time stopping. In one kiss, the universe was destroyed and born again with only the two of them in it. No one else mattered. No one else existed.

_Teaser: If looks could kill, Zhane would drop dead on the spot from the one that Andros shot him. "Do you have a death wish? Because you and I both know that I can kick your ass in under a minute."_


	4. The Truth Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: **__As much as we'd like to have them as our own, Kinwon, Zhane, and Andros belong to Saban/Disney. Everyone else belongs to us. They are quite precious to us, so if you wish to use them please ask permission first._

_**Story notes: **__Andros' family is the ruling family of KO35; Zhane is the Prince of Eltar and betrothed to Cestria (Andros' older sister). The only people that are aware of his true identity are King Kyros, Queen Alita and Kinwon. To everyone else he's just one of the gang. The tradition on KO35 is that a group of children are trained from an early age to be Rangers, and from that group the final team is chosen. Deandra, Keiron, Jascer, Sierra, Andros, Zhane and Cestria have just been chosen to be the Power Ranger team for KO35. They have all been in Ranger school together since they were children and are best friends. Jascer and Sierra are twins. (Italics indicate internal thought.)_

_**Timeline: **__This takes place five years after the prologue. Andros is 11, Zhane is 15. It is about four years before the battle._

**Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out**

**by: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

"Ew!"

Cestria and Zhane jumped apart at the exclamation. Ces turned away to hide her blush as Zhane turned and glared at Andros. Andros, nonplussed, made a face at his best friend. "Good lord, Zhane. Can't you at least go a little farther away from…" His expression changed to one of shock as he discerned the identity of the female. "Cestria?"

Brotherly instincts kicked in almost immediately, and he quickly approached the pair and planted himself firmly in front of his sister, requiring Zhane to take a few steps back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Andros, this isn't any of your business," Zhane said in annoyance, looking apologetically at Cestria.

"When it has to do with you making out with my sister? I think it is my business."

"Andros, it was just a kiss," Cestria said, attempting to calm her brother, but he just threw her a glare.

"Stay out of this," the younger boy replied, his angered gaze never leaving the silver ranger.

Zhane felt his heart sink. _Just a kiss? Is that all it was to her? I just had the best moment of my life, and it was just a kiss? _Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. "Ces, can we talk later?" She nodded, and Zhane took Andros' arm. "Come on." Pulling his arm out of Zhane's grasp, Andros followed his friend to the upstairs lounge.

Once the door was closed Andros repeated his question. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Andros, calm down," Zhane began, but Andros wasn't about to be subdued.

"No. Un-uh. No way. Not if hell freezes over will I let you date my sister. I'm your best friend, remember? I know what goes on in your head!"

"I like her, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! You don't like her, she's like...she's like your sister! This is just sick!"

"I'm not asking your permission to date her! If that's what she wants it's enough for me!"

If looks could kill Zhane would drop dead on the spot from the glare that Andros shot him. "Do you have a death wish? Because you and I both know that I could kick your ass in under a minute!"

"Okay, okay," Zhane held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I really like her, Andros. This is more than just a passing crush."

"How long have you liked her? This is the first I've heard of it," Zhane mumbled something unintelligible, causing Andros to move closer to him. "What?"

Zhane sighed. "Since I first met her. I've liked her since the first day that I came to KO35."

"You're kidding." Andros examined his friend's face, trying to find the levity of a joke.

"I've never been more serious. I've liked your sister for five years." Zhane refused to meet Andros' eyes, not wanting the younger boy to see the depth of his emotions.

But with the close relationship that existed between them it didn't take long for Andros figure out what was going through Zhane's mind. "My God…you're in love with her!"

The Silver Ranger sighed again. He had no reply for his friend, mainly because he knew Andros was right. He was in love with Cestria, and had been for some time. _She'd probably laugh in my face if she knew the truth. After all, it was "just a kiss." She probably got caught up in the moment._

"No. Not going to happen. There is no way I'm letting you hurt Ces like that," Andros said with finality.

"Gee, thanks for having so much confidence in me," Zhane replied sarcastically. "I finally admit I'm in love, and your first thought is that I'd hurt her?" He sighed. "I would never hurt her, Andros. I love her!"

"For three more years, maybe. Are you forgetting she's betrothed?"

Zhane held back a groan. He should've known this would come up. _Great, just great. How am I gonna get out of this one? _"No, but…"

"But nothing! In three years she has to marry the Prince of Eltar, and I won't have her heart get broken by you beforehand."

Zhane closed his eyes, trying to sort out a solution that wouldn't give away his secret. "Andros, I want to date her, not marry her!"

"I see how girls are with you. They practically swoon when you smile at them. Cestria would fall in love with you and be miserable when she has to leave you, and I'm not letting that happen."

"It's not like the wedding's tomorrow!" Not only was Zhane was getting thoroughly exasperated with this exchange, he was beginning to realize that there was absolutely no way he was going to get out of telling the truth this time. He tried to get around it once more, though he knew his argument was growing more and more pathetic. "It's three years, let her live!"

"No! Go fall in love with someone else, Zhane. Leave Cestria alone!"

Zhane looked at him incredulously. "Fall in love with someone else? Yeah, and maybe I can catch a shooting star to give to her! Get real!" He let out a large sigh. He had no more arguments, which means all that was left was the reality he'd been running from for five years. Unfortunately, it was blazingly obvious that there was no way around this - and if he had to choose between revealing the truth and Cestria, he'd choose the truth any day. "Andros, if I tell you something, do you swear not to tell anyone?" At the younger boy's quick nod Zhane rephrased his question. "I'm serious. Even if you're tortured, do you swear you will tell no one? Even Cestria?" Another rephrase. "Especially Cestria?"

Now Andros was really curious. "Of course! You know you can trust me!"

Zhane took a deep breath, then looked his friend straight in the eyes. "I'm the Prince of Eltar."

Andros stared at him for a moment, trying to keep a straight face. But the attempt soon failed, and the red ranger broke into laughter. "Nice try, Zhane."

Having expected this, his friend quickly turned and walked out of the room. Andros followed him, still chuckling. Zhane walked into his room, where he pulled a box out from underneath the mattress. Opening the lid, he took out a ring and held it in front of Andros' eyes. The Red Ranger's laughter instantly ceased, and he grabbed the ring from Zhane's hand. Zhane walked over to the door and shut it before turning to look at his friend, who was gaping at him in disbelief.

"This is the Karovian Crest. Where in the stars did you get this? This is only given to…" He trailed off as the truth registered, his eyes growing wider as he looked between the ring and it's owner.

"Sons of the Royal House of Eltar," Zhane finished. When he saw Andros' awe-struck gaze he quickly grabbed the ring. "See, this is why I've never told anyone."

"Why?" Andros asked quietly, still stunned. He was turning this new information over in his mind. _Zhane is the future King of Eltar. Which makes him the future King of the Kerovian Galaxy. My best friend, my brother is going to be…my king!_

"Because I don't want to be treated differently. I just want to be Zhane, not His Majesty the Prince of Eltar." Zhane threw the ring back in the box and returned it to it's hiding place. "I'm still the same person I was this morning."

"Of course," Andros said, snapping out of his stupor. He could see his friend's point. "It's just a little shocking, that's all. I mean, you're the future King of the galaxy!"

"Gee, thanks," Zhane replied glumly.

"No, I didn't mean it like..." Andros sighed. "What are you doing on KO35?"

Zhane sat down on his bed with a sigh, not meeting his best friend's eyes. "My father used to hit me. One night he nearly killed me. So the council sent me here."

Andros stared at him in horror. "Stars, Zhane! No wonder you were so quiet when you got here!"

"Yeah...can we not talk about it please? It's really not that big of a deal." Zhane didn't want his friend's pity. He hadn't thought about his father in a long time and didn't particularly want to now.

"Sure." There was silence in the room as Andros digested all of the information he had received. Finally it dawned on him why Zhane had shared this secret. He looked at the tow-headed boy in surprise. "So you're Cestria's betrothed!!"

Though normally he would have commented on the slow pickup of his best friend, at this point Zhane just didn't have the energy. "Yes, I am. That's another reason why they sent me here." He rubbed his forehead as he spoke again, a weary tone in his voice. "So can I have your blessing to date her now?"

Andros held up his hands in defeat. "Hey, if the council has deemed you worthy to marry her, who am I to keep you two apart? Go ahead. But be warned..." His voice took on a dangerous note. "If you ever hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"Don't worry, I won't," Zhane replied, standing. Then he paused. "Or at least, I'll do my best not to."

"No Zhane, you won't."

Andros' firm gaze transformed into a smiled at the older boy's pleading gaze. "Yes, you can go and find her." He shook his head in amusement as Zhane ran from the room.

He found her in the ballroom talking to Alexion. Zhane grimaced. Alexion, or Alex as he was more commonly called, was one of those guys who thought no one higher than himself. His mother had died when he was young and his father, a councilman, had spoiled the boy to no end. He was definitely a charmer, but he wanted one thing from women and once he got it he would discard them faster than the blink of an eye. He had had his eye on Cestria ever since they started ranger training. After all, who didn't want a princess?

Zhane had warned her repeatedly about the attentions that Alex gave her. But Cestria had a loving and trusting innocence that made room in her heart for everyone. Though she could certainly protect herself when necessary, she never pre-judged people and felt it only fair to give everyone a chance. It was one of the things that Zhane loved about her, and it pissed him off to no end when assholes like Alex completely took it for granted. At least the council saw that Alex's behavior would in no way honor and protect KO35. The new ranger thanked the stars that he had been chosen for the team instead of the obnoxious young man.

As he drew close enough to hear the conversation it became obvious that Alex wasn't at all thrilled with that fact. "I'm so much better than him. He was only put on the team because he's Kinwon's pet," Alex was saying. Rage immediately rose in Zhane. He knew that Alex was referring to his special relationship with the Prime Minister.

"Don't say that. Zhane deserves to have that morpher. He..." Cestria trailed off when she saw Zhane approaching them, his handsome features taut with anger. Her emerald eyes pleaded for him to keep the peace. _"Please don't start a fight," _she said telepathically.

_"I'm a ranger. I'm better than that," _Zhane replied. He reached the pair. "Cestria, can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice calm and even.

"Can't you see we're having a conversation?" Alex asked. His eyes held a warning.

"No, it's okay. Zhane and I do need to talk." Cestria grabbed Zhane's arm and started to pull him away.

"Sorry, it's ranger business," Zhane threw over his shoulder. He felt a delightful thrill at the fury on Alex's face.

_"Was that really necessary?" _Cestria asked silently as she pulled him into the garden.

"Yes, it was," Zhane answered aloud, a note of satisfaction in his voice.

Cestria shook her head. "What is it between the two of you anyway?"

"I can't stand him! How can you? Can't you see that he's trying to start something with you?"

"Well I wouldn't do anything with him! I don't want to date Alex!"

_I'm sure it's not dating he wants, _Zhane thought, but didn't say anything. Instead he decided to steer the conversation back in his direction. "Do you want to date anyone?" Zhane held his breath awaiting her reply. _Please say yes!_

She looked at the handsome boy, thanking the darkness for hiding the flush of her cheeks. "That would depend who asked me," she answered shyly. He pulled her close to him, making her heartbeat quicken.

"Would you date me?" he whispered. Before she could answer he lowered his lips to hers, once again sweeping her away in a kiss that made the world dissolve around her. When he pulled away she didn't move, just stood with her eyes closed and face tilted upwards. "Well?" he asked, holding his breath.

She finally opened her eyes and gazed into his. She had always loved the deep silver of his eyes, now they throbbed with an intensity that threatened to overwhelm her. Slowly she stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Yes," she whispered, pulling him down towards her. Their lips met for a third time.

Zhane was totally lost. He had never known that a kiss could permeate his soul the way hers did. It felt completely right, as if they were meant for each other. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. This was definitely the best night of his life.

_Teaser: Keiron's smile widened. "So you're basically saying that if I let you test drive my shuttle, you'll let me test drive your girlfriend?"_


	5. The Project

_Disclaimer: As much as we'd like to have them as our own, Kinwon, Zhane, Trey and Andros belong to Saban/Disney. Everyone else belongs to us. They are quite precious to us, so if you wish to use them please ask permission first._

_Story notes: See previous chapters._

_Timeline: This takes place six months after the last chapter. KO35 has not yet been attacked._

**Chapter 4: The Project**

**By: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

The rangers gathered in the palace courtyard after an urgent call from Andros. Once they were all present Keiron looked at their leader. "Ok, what's so important?"

The red ranger rolled out a blueprint in front of them. "I want to build a ship."

Zhane let out a low whistle. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Oh, that's just a basic design," Andros replied.

Sierra looked from the blueprint to Andros. "This is basic?"

Jascer leaned down, examining the schematics. "Actually, the construct isn't that much different from the models we built in school."

"Only it's like 300 times bigger!" Deandra exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. I think we could actually do this!" Jascer grinned.

"It could be like our headquarters. And you guys haven't even heard the best part!"

Cestria laughed at her brother's excitement. "Easy, Andros. You're going to burst something."

"I think he's cute when he's excited," Deandra said with a smile. The other rangers laughed as Andros turned as red as his shirt.

"Anyway," he said hastily, "I talked to Trey. The Triforians are working on an advanced AI, and he said we can use it."

"What kind of AI?" Keiron asked.

"Everything. Navigation, strategic maneuvers, holographic interfaces, extended search parameters..." Cestria's head snapped up at the last phrase as she looked searchingly at her brother.

"This is gonna make us totally unstoppable!" Jascer said.

"We'll be unbeatable! No one will even think about attacking KO35!" Keiron exclaimed.

"Not to mention the day trips we could take," Zhane said with a mischievous grin. His girlfriend promptly smacked him. "Ow!" he exclaimed, glaring at her. He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"No day trips," she said firmly.

Their friends were overcome with laughter. "She knows you too well, Zhane," Andros said.

"No Onyx dancers for you, buddy," Keiron laughed.

"That's not what I was going to do!" Zhane protested.

"Yeah, right," Cestria said. Zhane gave her his best puppy dog eyes, but she looked away. "Don't even try it." He leaned closer, pouting as he did so. "Nope," she said. "Andros is right. I know you too well."

Before she could move out of the way, Zhane grabbed her. She tried to pull away, but he held her, his fingers attacking her sensitive sides. She dissolved into laughter. "Zhane, stop!" she gasped.

He finally did, and she leaned against him, gasping for air. He grinned. "Why would I need to go to Onyx when I know the most beautiful woman in the universe is right here with me."

"You are so full of cockros," she said, but it was with a smile.

"But you love me."

She laughed. "I don't know why, but I do."

"It's my dashing good looks and devilish charm." He leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away she snuggled against him.

"Sometimes you guys are so cute it's sickening," Keiron remarked. Cestria stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed. "And so mature."

"So what's the first thing we need to do?" Sierra asked, bringing their attention back to the plans.

"Well, we have to get it approved by Kinwon and the council before we can get the materials," Andros replied.

"So let's go!" Jascer got to his feet, pulling his sister up with him. The group headed into the palace, chatting excitedly about their project.

Cestria grabbed her brother's arm, holding him back. He looked at her with annoyance. "Ces..."

"Extended search parameters?"

The annoyed look immediately disappeared and he gazed at her with large hazel eyes tinged with hope. "Well if we're going to build a supership, we may as well build one that can look for her."

Cestria sighed. "Andros, it's been almost seven years. We don't even know if she's..."

"Karone is alive!" He pulled his arm away. "Just because you've given up on her doesn't mean I'm going to."

"I haven't given up on her!" She closed her eyes. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up for something that may never happen!"

"It will happen! I'm going to find her, or I'm going to die trying." He gave her one last glare before turning away. "And if you won't help me then I'll do it by myself." He started to walk into the palace.

"Andros," Cestria called. He stopped walking, but didn't turn. "Don't concentrate so much on what you've lost that you don't appreciate what you have."

There was no response, but the pause the younger boy gave before continuing into to palace gave Cestria confidence that he had heard her. She watched until he disappeared into the majestic structure, and then sat down with a sigh. _The drama never ends._

She raised her eyes to the cloudless blue sky. "I don't know what your plan is, and probably couldn't understand it anyway. But please, please give us some sign as to where Karone is. Even if she's dead, just give us a clue. I don't want Andros to spend the rest of his life chasing phantoms."

"Hey Ces!" She looked toward the palace and saw Zhane standing in the doorway. "You coming?"

She got to her feet, sending one more silent plea to heaven as she walked to join her friends. _Please, let my little sister be all right._


	6. A New Enemy

_Disclaimer: As much as we'd like to have them as our own, Kinwon, Zhane and Andros belong to Saban/Disney. Everyone else belongs to us. They are quite precious to us, so if you wish to use them please ask permission first._

_Story notes: See previous chapters._

_Timeline: This takes place sic months after the last chapter._

**Chapter Five: A New Enemy**

**By: Hazydestiny and Ivydraken**

"So have you asked Deandra yet?" Keiron queried, looking at his friend.

Andros looked at him in confusion. "Asked her what?"

Keiron sighed. "To the dance, of course. Come on Andros, get with it."

Andros smiled at the mention of the dance. The AstroMegaship, his pride and joy, was finally completed. To celebrate, the rangers were going to hold a dance on the simudeck. The ranger recruits and a few others were invited, and the Prince of the Kerovian Galaxy was going to make an appearance. Andros smiled again. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friends' faces, especially Ces, when Zhane got up there. "What makes you think I'm going to ask Deandra?"

Keiron looked at him in exasperation. "What, you've only had a crush on her for like two years now." He laughed at the look of shock and panic on the red ranger's face. "Don't worry, I don't think she's aware of it. I just know you well enough to be able to tell. So, when are you going to ask her?"

Andros sighed. "I don't know. I..." His statement was cut off as metal robots suddenly surrounded them. "Whoa!"

Both rangers fell into defensive stances. "Who the hell are these guys?" Keiron asked.

"And what do they want?" Andros added.

One of the robots attacked Keiron. The black ranger parried the blows, ducking to throw it over his back. "I think that answers your question," he said dryly, as the other robots moved in.

Andros raised his communicator to his lips. "Hey guys, we could really used...oof!... your help in the garden."

Moments later the other rangers teleported in. "What are these things?" Deandra asked, kicking one in the chest.

"No idea," Keiron replied, sweeping a robot's feet out from under it. "They suddenly appeared and attacked us."

"Ready to use what we were given?" Andros asked, flipping open his morpher. The others nodded, following his lead. "LET'S ROCKET!"

In an instant seven rangers stood where the teens had been. They attacked the robots, fighting to take them all down. As they disappeared from the ground around them the rangers heard a slow clapping. They looked up to see a young woman approaching them. "That," she said, stopping in front of them, "was impressive."

The rangers looked at her. She was about the same height as Andros, with long curly purple hair. She was dressed in a metal outfit of some kind. "I see you defeated my quantrons," she said. "Trust me, you'll be seeing more of them."

"Who are you?" Zhane asked.

"I," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "am Astronema. I am the one who is going to bring about the fall of KO35 and add it to Dark Spectre's great empire. It would be easiest if your measly planet just gave up now."

"Never going to happen," Andros growled.

"Yeah. At least not while we're standing," Sierra said.

"Then I'll just have to make sure you're not standing much longer." Astronema smiled. "I assure you, rangers, this is just the beginning of the battle." With that she disappeared.

The rangers stood in silence for a moment, and then Andros spoke. "I think we should get to the Megaship." With a nod they teleported out of the garden.

Andros paced the length of the bridge. "So it appears we have a new enemy."

"She can't be that much older than us," Sierra said.

"Yeah, and she's set on destroying KO35," Jascer added.

"We may have taken those quantrons down, but they were tough," Keiron remarked. The others nodded their agreement.

Cestria sat in a chair, looking thoughtfully at the stars on the viewscreen. "Did she look familiar to anyone else?"

The others looked at her like she was crazy. "Ces, we've never seen her before in our lives," Zhane replied.

"I know. It's just something about her..." She looked around at her teammates. "Never mind. So what do we do now?"

Andros stopped. "We need to call Kinwon and tell him. And tell Mom and Dad."

"So the battle's begun," Keiron said. "And I have a feeling it's not going to be easy."

"Well, we'll fight as long and as hard as we have to, to protect KO35 and the Kerovian Galaxy," Andros said firmly.

"Right," Zhane agreed. "Now let's get to work."

As the rangers took their places around the bridge, Andros pulled the pink ranger aside. He had decided during the fight not to wait any longer. "Deandra, I have something to ask you."

She looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

He looked at her nervously, and when he spoke, the words came our in a rush. "Willyougotothedancewithme?"

Deandra laughed. _He's so cute when he's nervous. _"What was that?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you...go to the dance with me?"

She smiled. "I'd be honored."

Andros let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Really? You really want to?"

"Really." On an impulse she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. She smiled at the shocked look on his face. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"Yes. I like you, Andros."

He grinned, taking her hand. "I like you too."

Keiron smiled as he watched the pink and red rangers. Zhane walked up next to him. "Finally."

Keiron looked over at him with a grin. "So it's been obvious to you too, huh?"

"That they've been crushing on each other forever? Completely."

Keiron's face turned serious. "So how are you doing?"

Zhane looked at him in surprise. "Me? I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh, come on. Cestria's betrothed is finally going to show himself at this dance. You can't tell me you're not bummed about that."

Zhane fought to keep the smile off his face. _Oh, aren't you going to be surprised. _"I knew Ces was betrothed when we started dating."

"Yeah, but..."

"Kinwon has responded to our hail. Should I bring him on screen?" Jascer said.

"Yes," Andros replied, releasing Deandra's hand and walking to the center of the bridge.

Kinwon's face appeared on the viewscreen. "Rangers. You said your call was urgent."

Andros looked seriously at the Prime Minister. "Sir, we were attacked in the garden today. It appears we have a new enemy."


End file.
